Lucy Heartfilia: How to Train a Dragon
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia works at a newspaper company, and she's completely fine with it. She writes stories, and sometimes proofreads. But go on investigations? Pf, get out. But when she's assigned an investigation with mysterious creatures and weird forest fires, will she be able to cope with the stress? Will she live to tell the tale? And can she break a curse stronger than the problem?


**Ugh, the title and summary is TERRIBLE. I hate it. Oh well. I've had this idea for AGES, but I never plucked up the courage to write it (which is stupid since I'm writing 24 freaking stories) but another writer named ****_'The Flash Pirates' _****helped me out. Well, they didn't really do anything, but whatever! If you're reading this, THANKS! **

**Anyways, let's read the story I don't really have confidence in! :D**

**P.S I'm trying out a new and different writing style than my usual ways, so if it's total crap, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

* * *

><p>It was a fairly nice morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The day was absolutely PERFECT.<p>

Except for one person.

"Damn that stupid alarm clock! If I'm late for work again, Erza will skin me alive!" a blonde cursed under her breath, as she rushed out of her apartment, running towards a building.

Meet Lucy Heartfilia. She's your typical 17 year old struggling to cope with a job and rent payments. She works in 'Fairy Tail Gazette', Magnolias most popular newspaper company. It doesn't seem like much, but it pays well, and it's not as bad as it sounds. A few of her childhood friends work there.

"Bloody hell, man! Two minutes till I'm late!"

She ran past one of her favourite coffee shops, _The Spirits of Coffee, _where one of her neighbours was working at.

"Late again, Princess?" asked Virgo as she serve someone coffee at the outside of the shop.

"Right! Gotta go!" Lucy said, as she ran into the building, _Fairy Tail Gazette. _She barely signed in when it turned 8:15 a.m.

"Almost late again, Lucy?"

Lucy froze, and held back a gulp. She could be in a freaking rock concert and still recognize that voice.

"E-Erza! How, um, lovely to see you!" Lucy stuttered, with false cheeriness. _Oh gods, I'm screwed._

"I can say the same for you, Heartfilia." Erza said back, not softening one bit.

Lucy cringed. She _hated _getting Erza ma.

"Remember, we only accept the best from others. Do not let that slip from your mind."

"Will do, will do."

Lucy headed towards her office, where she sank into her spiny chair. She swirled around a bit, trying to clear her head.

_What are you doing? _she thought. _Go back to work!_

She started writing one report of another fire, which started mysteriously. She was a writer, not an investigator.

_2 ish hours later..._

Lucy heard a knock on her door. She was almost done the write up, she only needed Levy to proofread it.

"Come in!" She turned in time to see Erza, with a depressed expression on her face.

"Erza! What happened?"

"Nothing. We're still friends, right?"

"O-of course!" Lucy said, wondering where this was going.

"Master Makarov would like to see you in his office." Everything seemed to stop. Makarov _never _asks to see someone, unless they're getting a promotion.  
>Or if they're getting fired.<p>

The odds weren't looking so good for Lucy.

She walked towards his office, looking around herself, mentally saying goodbye to everyone/everything.

_Goodbye Levy... goodbye Gray... goodbye love sick Juvia... goodbye random plant I've always liked..._

She entered his office, and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. The room was comforting, with beige colours and pictures of loved ones everywhere.

"Y-you wished to speak with me?" She wished her voice didn't waver. She wanted to appear strong, even though she was crumbling on the inside.

"Yes. You've done a great deal of work for us, and we all appreciate it. But, I'd like you to-" her heart sank, preparing for the worst.

"-do an investigation for us."

"Sir, please, I promise I'll-wait, what?"

"There's been sightings of strange creatures near the edges of forests, then forest fires the next day. I'd like you to do this. The only start we can give you is that you should start your search at the 'Castle of Dragons'. "

"But, what about your top investigators, like Erza, or-?"

"I've consulted with Cana, and it's been decided. Unless-"

"No! It's fine, I'm just surprised. I'll leave right away. Good luck Lucy."

Lucy walks out, her eyes gleaming. _That went better than expected._

"LU-CHAN! Are you okay!?"

"Don't worry Levy-chan! I just have to go do an investigation." Levys eyes widen, probably thinking of the worst.

"Be careful! Don't talk to stranger!"

"This is an investigation. How else will I get facts?"

"You know what I mean. Good luck!"

"Bye!"

Lucy exited the building (an going back in, since she forgot her stuff) and left for her apartment.

And so her journey begins, itching to be completed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I feel like everything is OOC and this is trash. Still posting it anyways! XD My chapters are usually short, so this is one of the LONGEST chapters I've done that's not a one-shot. I'm so proud of myself! :D<strong>

**So, if you want more, you'll have to review! See ya later, my fellow wizards! :D**

**P.S Should I reply to your reviews? My PM system is off, so I can only reply here. Should I? REVIEW ME YOUR ANSWER! :D :D :D**


End file.
